


Можно ваш автограф?

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир, в котором все оборотни. Дерек и Стайлз — актеры, сыгравшие Тайлера и Дилана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можно ваш автограф?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился вот [этой](https://31.media.tumblr.com/7787d692ca770d5440cb8afaf2da4b13/tumblr_nrjxv0mK1G1s68rb3o3_r2_540.gif) гифкой
> 
>  
> 
> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126405.htm)

— Пресвятое Полнолуние, это же Дерек Хейл!  
— Отличный экземпляр. Твой бывший?  
— Шутишь что ли? Я бы от такого ни на шаг не отходила. Приглядись внимательнее, никого не напоминает?  
— В отличие от тебя я не помню всех альф «Настоящего Волка» в лицо.  
— Это потому что ты замужем за своими микроскопами. В любом случае, Дерек Хейл не имеет никакого отношения к альманаху холостяков. Он женат.  
— Сдаюсь, почему я должна знать чужого... О, Великое Лунное Затмение! Он же играл главную роль в том шоу про людей...  
— Ну наконец-то сообразила!  
— Он совсем не похож на улыбчивого Тайлера, неудивительно, что я его не узнала.  
— Пойдем, попробуем взять автограф.  
— Он такой хмурый, уверена...  
— Ты что, боишься?  
— Вот еще.

— Дерек, вы скучаете по «Жизни человеческой»?  
— Немного.  
— Вам сложно было играть дружеские отношения со Стайлзом Стилински? Ведь в жизни вы женаты.  
— Тяжело было видеть его с другой. Но я справился. Мы справились.  
— Стайлз давно не появлялся в обществе, с ним все в порядке?  
— Думаете, я приковал его к батарее? Хорошо, открою вам маленькую тайну — он стесняется.  
— Стесняется?  
— Стайлз почему-то считает, что теперь, когда его беременность стала очевидной, он выглядит менее привлекательным.  
— Великая Луна, примите наши поздравления!  
— Спасибо. 

— Смотри, он улыбается!  
— Вижу.  
— У меня дрожат колени.  
— У меня тоже. Ну что, сделаем это?  
— Давай.

— Дерек, можно ваш автограф?


End file.
